Just Another Day
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: Very late Valentine's Day oneshot. Why should Valentine's Day be treated differently? Everyday should be a day to appreciate your friends. Burn and Fizz will teach us that lesson while on a "normal" day in Eastern High. OOCness pops up. EdDeets BurnFizz


_**Just Another Day**_

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _Get Ed_. Yep, just me again trying to make a one-shot for Valentine's Day. It's just another day for me. Everyday it's a day to love your friends and family. Hope you enjoy! _(Yes, this part was written in Valentine's Week… and now it's April)_

Rated T for a slight of dirty humor and language (crap and hell mostly). I'm using a tactic my English teacher taught me by February: exaggeration (though not the exaggeration she taught us about, but my way of exaggeration). Like the name states, a normal story that I wanted to exaggerate to give you guys a rough point of the message. Yes, this is a crack fic, by the way. Characters might be out of character.

By the way, there are two versions of this story, the original (which is on deviantART) and the edited one (this one) because of one of the rules that doesn't allow author(s) insertion in the story. So if you want to read the original version, go to my deviantART page and search for this story in the Gallery or in my _Stories_ or _Progress Art_ folders. It should be there with the added part before the end.

* * *

"February Fourteen: plainly just another day, except that there's more work to be done… after we get outta school, that is."

"Boy, aren't you peppy today?" Deets joked to her leader as she pulled her pink jacket's sleeves. Her uniform was not of a courier—like she did most of the time—but of a student: black school shirt with purple rims on the collar and the ends of the sleeves, purple vest and short shirt and black school shoes. "Man, it's getting colder here!" she commented to herself.

"C'mon, it's true! It's a waste of time! You guys waste one day of what you can do in three hundred sixty five days." Burn, unlike Deets, was wearing the senior uniform, slightly the opposite of the normal school wear: dark purple school shirt with black rims on the collar and the ends of the sleeves, black pants and school shoes.

"For you anyway," she muttered as they continued to walk to their young friend's locker.

Winter Break had finished about a month ago in Progress City, even though the snow stayed with them more time than anywhere—one of the bad things of living close to the Polar Climatic Zone. Couriers—even on that type of weather—had to work, but the ones who were still young to have an education, had to work right after school. That rule was a little harsh for some couriers because they had homeworks and projects to do and studying was also a priority for them.

Eastern High was no exception either. Deets, Burn and Fizz—who was moved up for last year of high school because she had surpassed an intelligence test back at the elementary—had to work right after school in the cold city. Loogie and Ed studied at the sister middle school, Eastern Middle School.

The two teenagers finally arrived to their young friend's locker. Fizz sat cross-legged in front of her locker, putting and removing holo-books and flash-drives from her purple backpack. She, like Burn, had the senior school uniform: light purple school shirt with black rims, black vest, short skirt and shoes.

"Fizz, I have a question for you," Deets said to the girl.

She looked up and smiled. "What is it?"

"Is today a waste of time and cred?"

"Yes."

"See, Burn, you're just—what?!" She gawked at the redhead. "B-Bu-But why?!"

"It's just another day. People just turned this day into a corporate holiday to waste cred on chocolates, jewelry, plush, candles, balloons, tickets, restaurants, whatever. And the nighttime action has a lot of money too. They did a research, people aren't embarrassed to enter those types of stores at daytime anymore."

The two teens took a step back of shock and fear of her last two sentences. _'She's more dirtier than we thought.'_ Spending time with teenagers did not help her a lot for having a good clean childhood.

After getting the shock out of them, they started to talk again. "See, Deets. She agrees with me."

"Of course she would like _your_ idea better."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Fizz said half-insulted as she pulled a black jacket from her locker, the school's official jacket. She pulled another school jacket, but it was bigger than the first one she pulled. She placed it on the tiled floor.

"C'mon! You're a tomboy and he's a boy. Both of you have almost the exact mentality over everything. Let's see…" The pink-haired teen pondered for a second. "Christmas, waste of time or not?"

"Not," Burn and Fizz said in unison.

"New Years?"

"Not."

"Groundhog Day?"

"Yes."

"President's Day?"

"No."

"Why? We don't even have a president!"

"No school!"

"Alright, alright. You're right 'bout that. Fourth of July?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"An excuse to buy fireworks."

"And because we're not from United States either," Deets pointed out. "How about April Fools' Day? That's a waste of time."

"No, it isn't," Burn said.

"Why? It's just as bad as—"

"We get to prank you the whole day," said Fizz as she smiled mischievously at the teen.

"What the hell do you got planned for me that day?"

"The only thing we can say that there's some balloon involved," he chuckled.

"Whatever. You guys keep on thinking like that and you'll never have the spirit for the holidays… or the free days," Deets mumbled to them as she grabbed the school jacket from the floor and took a few steps back. She changed her pink jacket to her school one while Burn and Fizz talked amongst themselves.

Burn kneeled down to the eleven-year-old and ruffled her hair. "So you really don't like Valentine's Day, huh?"

Fizz smiled at him. "Nope. Not at all. After all, my creds are for better use than candy anyway."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Oh, c'mon, you know…"

"Hey Romeo, get back here!" Deets whispered irritably as she pulled Burn's collar and interrupted their conversation.

Fizz looked confused at her friends, but then continued to pull her stuff from her locker.

"What the hell do you want?" Burn muttered to the pink-haired girl.

"You're gonna crack first," Deets said to him. "I just know it!"

"Am not. The way you and Ed were in Winter Break, I'd say _you'll_ crack first." The seventeen-year-old grinned.

"We won't survive Valentine's Day, won't we?"

"Not a chance."

"Crap, I'm not ready."

"So what? Me neither."

"You? The great—"

"Shut up!" Burn raised his head when he heard the bell ring. He looked at the lockers and saw that Fizz was waiting for him to go to their next class. "I gotta go…" He walked up to Fizz and nodded at her.

She smiled and nodded at him before they left to their next class.

* * *

"So this is why your parents will be happy tomorrow morning, kids," the Health teacher finished explaining. He looked at his senior group.

The students' expressions were divided in a few groups: the ones who were in shock, the ones who tried, but failed miserably to control their laughter, the ones who kept their eyes at someone else and the ones who placed their hands over their eyes and distracted themselves with their laptops.

"Any doubts, questions. Anybody?"

Burn looked up at the teacher and raised his hand. He could hear Fizz snickering in front of him.

"Eh, yes?"

"What the hell were you thinking on showing this on _Valentine's Day_?! We already know that our parents will be so happy we can ask them anything and they say yes. After all, I'm gonna ask them tomorrow for a hundred cred before I leave to school." He shook his head. "That's not the point. The point is that you tell them this, over half the senior student body will—"

"'Kay, we get it," Fizz said as she looked back at him. "You're cranky."

The students laughed at her response.

"Now that's just mean of you, Fizz," he joked.

"You're a bit cranky too," said a blond girl to the eleven-year-old. "Have you gotten a Valentine yet?" She grinned.

Fizz looked down at her laptop. "No…" Then she looked up and grinned mischievously at the girl. "But I don't need one to be cranky."

"Children, can we continue? This is material for the next test," the teacher said. He started to worry. If the other teachers heard the students, it would be hard for him to explain that what he was giving was actually studying material… even if that material was being given _on_ Valentine's Day.

"Hey, Burn." The teen looked at his left and saw one of his classmates. "Why haven't you given a little something to Fizz? She's your friend, isn't she? And today is the day to love friends and all that crap. So why don't you give her something?"

"Because we both don't believe in this day," he answered sternly.

"Huh?" All of the students looked at the two couriers.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't look at us like that! It's true," Fizz said. "I don't have to show my appreciation to my friends once a year. Just spending the time with 'em is enough for me and them." She giggled a bit. "And you know I'm one of the few people Burn even spends time with. That's appreciation enough."

The students started laughing.

"Hey, what's _that_ suppose to mean?" he said annoyed.

The young girl turned to face him. "What it meant."

"Heh, this day just got a _whole_ lot better," a boy whispered to his friend in the back. His friend nodded and continued to watch the couriers dispute.

"Wouldn't that be it because my only friends here are the ones in the Dojo?" her leader remarked.

"You've been anti-social since the incident. Admit it! You don't want to talk or spend time with the other students anymore. You're afraid of them, aren't you? Afraid of what they think of you."

"You're starting to be a pain in the—"

"Children, stop!" the teacher said finally. All the students looked at him. "This is for next week's test. Either you copy it or you get an "F" now!"

The seniors rapidly looked down at their laptops and started typing.

The Health teacher fell down on his seat and sighed in relief. Teaching one class of seniors—and one smart preteen—was hard enough for him, but he had to teach _five_ senior classes. And the group he had by that time was the "best" senior group. Nobody, excluding the teachers, knew how bad the rest of the senior students were.

* * *

The bell for lunch and recess rang in the school. The students closed their laptops and placed them inside their bags. They left to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Burn," Fizz said as she continued to place a few items inside her bag. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't meant what I said. It was just the heat the guys placed us, y'know. If I hurt you, I'm sorry… I mean it. I never wanted to remind you of your past. I know you had the roughest past from all of us."

She heard no response.

"Yeah… you shouldn't even talk to me after what I did."

"Uh…" Fizz looked at the seat behind her and saw that Burn was not next to her. She looked at the teacher's desk and saw that she and him were the only ones there. "Yeah… he isn't here. He left in quite a hurry."

"Oh scrap, he's mad at me."

"That or he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Gee, thanks, teach."

"Heh, sorry if I'm not being optimistic today, dear. This day just depresses me a bit, that's all." The teacher sighed.

"What's wrong with this day for you?" the girl asked as she sat down in one of the front desks of the classroom.

"My wife… she left two years ago and—"

"Is this the story where you try to make me feel bad about insulting Valentine's Day and go look for Burn and all that crap?"

"First of all, a lady like you—well, you'll never be a lady, so you aren't that—shouldn't be saying those types of words… are you even listening to me?!"

The redhead's head was down; she looked like she was sleeping. "Yeah, yeah, I'm listening."

"Man, you are _not_ the same sweet girl I met in the first semester. But anyway, yes, go, say sorry and do something about your love life. You're getting older, y'know. Each day is a youth wasted and also a kiss wasted." He chuckled.

"Yeah… thanks." Fizz walked out of the classroom. As soon as she was out, her watch/communicator chimed. "Oh, what now?" She activated and the screen popped up to life. "What is it, Ed? I'm hungry."

"_I've cracked!"_ Ed told her.

"_Really has cracked!"_ Dr. Pinch exclaimed, but Ed pushed him away from the screen.

Fizz sighed. "Ed, you're a disappointment to—"

"_I know, I know! I couldn't resist myself. I put the rose inside Deets's locker in this morning. Did she saw it?"_

"She hasn't opened her locker yet, so this should be a surprise."

"Hey, Fizz!" The eleven-year-old turned to where the voice had called her. "Look at this."

"_You cracked, didn't you?"_

"I cracked yesterday." Fizz grinned to Ed. "You're a disappointment to Valentines all around. You shoulda cracked at least at the twelfth. You're more desperate than I am."

"_And he didn't saw the rose today?"_

"He also didn't go to his locker today either. Gotta go!" She stopped the transmission. "What is it?"

"I don't know how, but someone put this…" Burn searched in his backpack and showed her a red rose. "In my locker. Do you know anyone who knows how to open my locker?"

"No, no one." She giggled a bit. "The one who dislikes Valentine's got a Valentine of his own."

"Very funny," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you something. I'm sorry that I snapped. I said a lot more crap than this, but I forgot what I said. Ask the Health teacher; he should know what I said. He heard the whole thing."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I know it wasn't your fault. It was the pressure on us by that time. Let's forget 'bout it and get some lunch."

"Can't right now, I gotta go to my locker." She started to walk the hallway. "Are you coming or not?"

"Eh…" The teen looked at the young girl, then at the hallway, then returned his gaze to the girl.

"C'mon, I don't have all day!" The redhead started to walk without him.

"Hey, wait!" Burn ran behind her.

Fizz looked back and smirked. _'I knew it.'_

"Why are you smirking, girl?"

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You'd follow me anywhere in this school. Forget 'bout lunch and follow me."

"I'm not gonna eat alone."

The two couriers continued to walk the halls until they met with Deets on their way. She had a big grin on her face. The two seniors raised their brows at the girl.

"What?" she asked as she looked at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" the pair asked in unison.

"This." Deets opened her backpack and showed them a red rose. "I found this in my locker."

'_That's Ed's rose,'_ Fizz took notice. "Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know. Do you guys know of any suspects?"

"I have two, but both are impossible to happen," Burn suggested.

"Oh, don't tell me…" the pink-haired teen groaned. She knew who might be the culprits: one who she likes and one who she disliked.

"Either Dirk or Ed," said the eleven-year-old with a smirk. "For you, more preferably Ed."

"To more lengths, preferred, liked and loved," Deets said with a slight blush and sigh.

After a few seconds, Deets had snapped back into reality and noticed that her two friends had left her and that they were far away in the hall. She ran to them and followed them to the young girl's locker.

"So you're the only one without a rose then?" Burn said and he looked down at his young friend.

"What?" Deets looked down at Fizz, then at Burn. "You have a rose? A Valentine?"

"Strange, but true." The seventeen-year-old showed her friend his rose. "Y'know anyone?"

"Who likes _you_? You of all people?" she joked.

Fizz looked down for a little bit. Even if Deets was joking, it felt as if she was insult her. After all, she was the one who gave Burn the rose. She was the one who liked him. She looked up. "Don't be mean, Deets," she said, partly in a joking tone. "If a girl likes him, lucky girl then." She looked up and noticed that Deets had a shocked look on her face and Burn had a hand on his redden face. "What? I can't say something good for him anymore? Is it illegal to say something nice 'bout him?"

"Nah, just a little embarrassed," he said as he chuckled a little bit. _'Almost thought that she liked me back for a little while.'_

The trio stopped since they finally reached Fizz's locker. While the girl typed the combination on the locker's pad, Deets was talking with her. "You haven't gotten a Valentine yet?"

"Nope and I'm glad."

"Why?" they both asked. Deets looked at Burn since he had also asked. She raised an eyebrow and he calmed down a bit.

"A Valentine? Please, the boy is afraid to tell me he loves me so he sends a rose. And the whole deal sounds cliché on Valentine's Day." Fizz opened her locker. A white rose exited the locker and fell down to her hands.

"So you have a Valentine then. How… cliché!" Deets laughed from the irony.

"He must really like you. Everyone's giving red roses. Yours is white. Must think you're very special, Fizz," Burn said as he examined the rose. _'Very special.'_

"I'm flattered then," she whispered.

The two teens looked at her in shock. "Didn't you say all that crap about a Valentine?"

"That doesn't mean that I'm flattered that he likes me. Hell, finding someone that likes a preteen in a school as Eastern High means that he really likes me. Just wonder who that person is."

"I have an idea to one person in particular," Deets said. She walked away from the locker and left the two seniors alone.

"Wait! Who?" Fizz shouted, but was of no use since Deets was gone from ear's reach.

"I wonder if she'll do it," Burn said to himself.

"Do what?" She turned to him.

"Eh…" He had spoiled their secret. _'Me and my big mouth.'_

"Burn, do what?" she started to sound demanding.

"She was gonna give a Valentine's rose to Ed while on lunch break. I don't know how, but she says she's gonna do it."

"She's crazy," Fizz sighed. "Using lunch as an excuse to give a Valentine is just a waste of time."

"I did…" Burn whispered, kind of hurt by her words. He had left early to place that precious white rose himself. Then he had to run back to his locker so that she would not suspect of him.

"Wha…" She turned to her friend.

"My homework," he sputtered. He did not know that she had heard him loud enough.

"Kneel down here for a bit," Fizz told him. He did as told, but was confused of her request; they were in the same height. She placed her right hand on his forehead. "Are you sure you're not sick? You're random today."

'_I _am_ love sick, but that's not a real sickness.'_ He looked at her. He gawked as he notice the closeness of their faces… and did she have a smirk on her face and a mischievous look on her green eyes? "H-Hey…" he sputtered in shock.

"Hello, Valentine."

"How'd you—" But it was too late for Burn to answer.

Fizz was kissing him. Her soft lips on his warm ones.

He closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

She knew. He knew.

They both had sent those roses to each other.

* * *

"Why does Eastern Middle School have to be so far?" Deets whined as she continued to fly on her jet-glider in the street.

"Need some help?" two voices asked her.

Deets turned to where the voices had called her. Burn and Fizz were right behind her. Both were on Burn's Moto BMX.

"First of all, you won 'cause I cracked," Burn told her.

"Second, wanna go faster?" Fizz showed her a small mechanical part.

Deets smiled and landed on the snow-covered street. Burn stopped his vehicle and Fizz walked towards her friend.

"This should give you a small boost for two trips only. So use it wisely." The redhead placed the device on the middle of her jet-glider. "Deets, if you wanted to go to the middle school in the middle of lunch, you shoulda told me so I could give this to you. Thank Burn that he stole this from my workshop if this actually happened."

"You two are the best, you know that?" Deets started to walk towards them.

The pair took a few steps back. "Don't try to hug us and go! Before it's too late!" they said in unison.

"Man, you two really _did_ become a couple! Well, thanks and bye!" Deets took off once again.

Fizz turned to her partner. "So tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, better than tonight, less people on the streets and on the movies."

* * *

Thanks to Fizz's device, Deets got to Eastern Middle School faster than what she would have believed. She ran towards the entrance and took to the office.

She soon met a young woman sitting on the desk. "Hello. Aren't you a bit old to be one of our students?"

"I'm from the high school," she explained to the secretary. "I need to talk to one of your students. Edward from Class 8-B."

"He must be in the lunchroom. I'll give him a call." The woman turned to a microphone near her reach. She clicked on it and a light chime was heard in all the school. _"Edward from Eight Grade Block B, please come to the office."_

Deets giggled a bit. That might have been embarrassing for him. She started to walk out of the office.

"Hey! Don't you need him?!" the secretary called.

"I'll wait for him on the hall." She left and hid next to some lockers. She watched until the perfect moment—when Ed finally appears.

"What'd I do?" She heard someone say… a voice she knew very well. She looked and saw the dark blue-haired courier walking in the hall. He had the same type of uniform the rest of the Eastern students had: black shirt, purple pants and black school shoes. He was stomping slightly annoyed towards the office.

'_It's time.'_ Deets stood out of her hiding place and turned to Ed.

"Deets, wha…" But he could not say anything.

She was kissing him… and soon he was kissing her.

"Hey! Break it off!" a girl called out. The two couriers turned to her. She had light brown hair with blond streaks. Her hazel eyes narrowed at what was on her leg. "Ed, can you get him the hell off of me?!"

"But Dr. Pinch told me this would work…" Loogie whined. He had a hold on the girl's leg.

"Yeah… to annoy! Were you listening me at all?!" The puppet sighed in defeat. He would never listen to him.

"Yeah, I was. Why would I hold her anyway? 'Cause you told me to."

"To annoy someone, Loogie! To annoy!"

The three teens sighed.

'_So I guess what Burn and Fizz were saying was true. Today looks like another day… Well, with Loogie and Dr. Pinch 'round, everything looks like another day.'_ Deets looked at Ed. "I'll give you your rose back home. I gotta go." She turned towards the door and saw Burn and Fizz there. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"It's a long story," they replied.

"So, did everything work out?" Burn asked the pink-haired teen.

"Yep."

"Hey Deets, how 'bout tonight?" Ed asked as he pulled Loogie from the girl's leg.

"Sure. I got no plans tonight." She smiled.

"Except some deliveries, of course. Ed, Deets, you two have job to do. Personal distractions are below your work," said Burn as he looked strictly at the pair. But soon he chuckled from his "seriousness". "I'm just kiddin'. Go and have fun tonight. Me, Fizz and Loogie will take care of things."

"You guys won't go on a date tonight?"

"Like I said, today's another day. We don't wanna go today, that's all."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ What's the lesson here? …I suddenly forgot. XD

Oh yeah, I remember. (Burn and Fizz already told the first one in the original story back in dA). Here's the second one: more Ed/Deets fics and fanarts too. And the third lesson is that I wan bacon! And lots of it… hey, what? 'Kay, who messed with my notebook?! Burn, Fizz, you _both_ are dead! (You'd get this if you read the original XD)

'Kay, the real lesson is that Valentine's Day is just another day in the calendar. If you're a real good friend, you'd know that everyday is a day to appreciate your friends. And if you want a lover, the most important part of it is that a person needs a friend first. People don't need lovers in the beginning… they need friends. Friendship soon blossoms into different types of love and forms of showing it.

And the final lesson: Valentine's Day is good to show your favorite shippings in fanart of fiction form. X3 Well, good-bye!


End file.
